Maybe We're Meant To Be
by PPGZ Dragonfly
Summary: Love can be very trick and not to mention completely confusing. At least thats how it seems in the eyes of our main characters. They have absolutely nothing in common. Their complete opposites of each other yet something draws them together like magnets attracting each other. Somewhere deep inside their hearts ... there meant to be.BlossomxBrick ButtercupxButch BubblesxBoomer OCxOC
1. New PPG & RRb

NEW CHARACTERS!

NAME:Mizaki Takagi { DRAGONFLY }

AGE:14

DESCRIPTION:Mid-length layered Dark brown hair with light brown highlights usually down in wavy curls. Light orange eyes with black ring around them. 5'2 around 103 pounds.

PPGZ OUTFIT: Light orange jacket with dark orange short and dark orange dress with orange ppgz orange bow clipping her bangs out of her eye and white vans as shoes.

PERSONALITY: Childish Funny Sarcastic More Girly then tomboy Protective Clumsy Active but really lazy from time to time Helpful Leader Generous

SPORTS: Volleyball

COUNTERPART: Hiroshi Mitsoyu { Burn }

NAME: Hiroshi Mitsoyu { Burn }

AGE: 14

DESCRIPTION: Spiky Dark Brown hair about to his neck. Dark Orange eyes with black swirls mixed in. 5'6 114 pounds.

RRBZ OUTFIT: Dark Orange shirt with yellow and black jeans with dark orange and black vans for hat with 2 dark orange lines going down the sides horizontally.

PERSONALITY: Most mature out of his 3 brothers but still pretty immature. Sarcastic Bratty Impatient Selfish Bully Lazy Leader when Brick isnt


	2. Names

CHARACTERS NAMES:

PPGZ

BLOSSOM: Momoko Akatsutsumi

BUBBLES: Miyako Gotokuji

BUTTERCUP: Kaoru Matsubara

DRAGONFLY: Mizaki Takagi

RRBZ

BRICK: Keito Mitsoyu

BOOMER: Daisuke Mitsoyu

BUTCH: Takato Mitsoyu

BURN: Hiroshi Mitsoyu


	3. RRBZ?

**Misaki's POV**

**" Misaki wake up!" I hear my older sister shout in my ear. " Ahhh!" I shout rolling/falling out of bed. I look up to see my annoying sister with a smirk on her face. " I told you to get up but you just wouldn't listen." She says crossing her arms over her chest.**

**"Yeah yeah." I say standing up and ushering her out. Sighing, I walk into my bathroom for a quick shower. " Eep a spider." I scream trying to run as I turn off the water but I end up slipping and sliding until I hit my door.**

**" Why me?" I groan before grabbing a towel and walking over to my dressers and pull some clothes out. I pull out a light orange spaghetti strap tank top with dark blue skinny jeans. I bring out a waist length denim jacket to put over my tank top and pull out my favorite pair of vans; my orange ones.**

**I grabbed my skates before walking into the kitchen where my mom was cooking, my sister, Rin,was talking on the phone, my baby brother Takashi was in his play pin and my dad and little brother Mori were arguing about something that was in tv last night.**

**"Morning minna San." I say walking in the kitchen grabbing an apple and a water bottle. "Morning sweetie" My mom said as I kissed her cheek then my fathers, ruffled my little brothers hair, poke my sister and pick my baby brother up and swing him around getting cute little giggles from him.**

**" Bye Minna San" I say leaving as quick as I entered after putting baby Takashi back In his pin. I slide my skates on and rollerblade to school listening to some music.**

**_" callιn' all тнe мonѕтerѕ, callιn' all тнe мonѕтerѕ  
callιn' all тнe, callιn' all тнe, callιn' all тнe мonѕтerѕ_**

**_oн yea aye, oн yea aye, oн yea aye_**

**_нearт тнυмpѕ and yoυ jυмp  
coмιn' down wιтн gooѕeвυмpѕ!  
yoυ dared тo go тнere  
ι'мa ι'мa geт yoυ ѕo ѕcared!_**

**_we're wanтιn' тo  
we're нaυnтιn' yoυ  
we're wanтιn' тo  
eн eн_**

**_ιғ yoυ ѕтayed ιn тoo laтe  
тo вe geттιng aғraιd  
тнιѕ ѕcene'ѕ eхтreмe…  
ι ι ι ι'мa geт yoυ ѕo ѕcared!_**

**_we're wanтιn' тo  
we're нaυnтιn' yoυ  
we're wanтιn' тo  
eн eн_**

**_gonna geт yoυr вody ѕнaĸιn'-_**

**I couldn't finish the rest of the song due to the fact I tripped over someone. " Ugh" I groaned as I rubbed my head. " Sorry Dude." I said as I stood up and looked over at the person I tripped over holding a hand out to them.**

**" Just watch were you going." The mystery guy say standing up fixing his clothes. He was wearing a black shirt with an orange star across it with small dark orange music notes around it and orange vans. He also wore a black hat with an orange line going around back.**

**"Somebody's a grouch" I mumbled before saying sorry one more time then skating back to school.【****Who was that?】****I thought as I finished skating to school. " Hey Misaki." Kaoru said as we both came to a skidding stop and doing out little handshake.**

**Kaoru hasnt really changed much except her hair is to her shoulders now and was wearing some black cargo pants with a forest green shirt with a black collar. She had her favorite green cap on and her green converses on. "Can't believe we're freshman." She said picking up her skateboard as i put my skates away.**

**"Agreed ... Hey there's Miyako. HEY MIYAKO!" I shouted waving her over. " Oh Hey guys."She said smiling walking over to still had her girlish hair was still in her two ponytails with her bangs clipped back with a blue wore a light blue v-neck with a white flower on her left wore a white skirt with a dark blue shading at the bottom with white flat sandals.**

**"Where's Leader Girl?" Kaoru asked as we walked to our lockers. "Probably drooling over some guys and eating candy." I joked while opening my locker. "Haha very funny Misaki."I heard Momoko say behind me. " Good to see you Momoko." Miyako says as they hug.**

**Momoko's hair definitely has gotten lower now reaching past her still holds her hair in the huge red wearing a pink Cupid shirt with a small black lace jacket over it with black skinny jeans and pink boots. "Can you guys believe we're here?" She asked opening her locker next to mine.**

**This is the order of our lockers: Momoko,Me,Miyako, then Kaoru." Oh My God it's them!" We hear a girl scream and a bunch of girl's begin crowding around. " Hey what's up with them?" Kaoru asked as we walk over to the group of girls. "You guys don't know." Our friend Rin said coming out of nowhere.**

**Rin is our absolute favorite Mexican friend. She is so sassy and funny she makes life so interesting. She has very curl brown hair with parted has very light brown eyes with little bits of green somewhat of a girly girl and usual hangs out with Kaoru.**

**"There are 4 new guys coming to our school." She said popping a piece of gum. " Really? Girls get this exited over guys. Only girls with no-" Kaoru started then I saw her sweatdrop and looked over to where she was looking. Momoko was trying to see who the guys were and had hearts in her eye with Miyako next to her apologizing for her behavior to the girls around her.**

**Momoko's POV**

**【****I can't believe there are new guys here.】****I thought trying to get a very good view at the guys. " Ugh Just move." I heard Himeko say and she pushed Miyako out of the way. " Himeko!" I yelled pushing her back with flame in my eyes. Now everyone's attention was on us. Even the new guys.**

**"Well well isn't it miss know it all." Himeko said laughing in her hand. " Well isn't it miss bitch alot." I said earning a few gasp of people. I never cuss unless someone pisses me off. " Woah there lady don't freak out on us now." I look over and see an all two familiar hat. " Oh my god." I said seeing known other than Brick but something different. His taller now and his hair has gotten slightly has muscles and is wearing a red tank top with black shorts with red converse.**

**Kaoru's POV**

**"Holy Shit." I mumbled looking over at none other than Butch. His hair has gotten longer and is still in his gotten muscular and taller than wearing a band t-shirt with black cargo pants and dark green converse. 【****But what the hell are they doing here. Didnt we destroy them?】**

**Miyako's POV**

**"B-boomer." I gasped and he looked over at me. His grown up alot. His hair isn't up anymore and falls almost to his shoulders. He still has that childish face but it's more ... Handsome I guess you could say. His wearing a dark blue shirt with a light blue swirl with dark blue jean shorts and blue Nikes. " Who are you?" He asked and I blushed looking away. 【****Now what do I do?】**

**Misaki's POV**

**" Oh God." I said looking over at my stupid counterpart;Burn. He still has that dark brown hair hiding under his black hat with an orange line on wearing a black shirt with an orange star across it with small dark orange music notes around annoyingly with both have in the same type and colored vans. " Hello beautiful." He said trying to flirt with me annoyingly. "That's so not going to work." I grabbed Miyako who grabbed Momoko who grabbed Kaoru and we raced off to homeroom**

**No One's POV**

**【****What are the rowdyruff boys doing at our school? Was the only thought that came to mind right now.】**


	4. Halloween? Flashback?

Third Perosn POV

"What are they doing here." Kaoru hissed at the three other and Misaki were sitting on their desk while Momoko and Miyako sat in there seats turned around facing them. None of them could seem to answer that haven't seen the guy in almost 2 years when they last defeated them in an all or nothing battle." More important, why do they look older than us?" Misaki asked fixing her clip in her hair looking at the girl's nervous, Miyako and Momoko, and annoyed, Kaoru, expressions. " Well as long as they dont cause any trouble here, lets try not to worry so much." Miyako says smiling and turning around as the bell rang and Kaoru slide on the desk back into her seat.

"Hey leader girl you alright?" Misaki said hopping of her desk glancing at Momoko." Yeah ... just a bit unease." Momoko said sending Misaki a side smile. " Okay girly." Misaki says and they giving each other a low high-five before Momoko turned around in her chair and Misaki sat in hers just as the 4 rowdyruffs walked into the room. " Class." said gaining everyone's attention especially the girls. " We have 4 new students today. They're - ill let them introduce themselves. Boys?" said stepping to the side and letting the boys in full view. "Yo im Keito 14 and the oldest of my bros." Brick or Keito said smirking over at the girls making them squeal. "Hey Girls. Names Takato second oldest." Butch / Takato winked making a few girls faint. " Daisuke oldest" Boomer / Daisuke said making girls blush and squeal. " Save the best fot last. Yo people names Hiroshi the youngest but the the coolest." Burn / Hiroshi said winking directly over at Himeko and her group of girls.

"Whatever ... Lame ... Ugh ... Baka." The girls mumbled under their breathes not really paying attention to the questions everybody ask them." Okay class. I believe thats enough questions please seat next to Miyako please seat next to seat next to Kaoru and finally Hiroshi please take your seat to Momoko." said pointing to each of the girls whose mouths if possible would hang all the way to the floor. "But ..." Kaoru started but Momoko sends her a glance that quiets her immediately.

/ Misaki's POV/

{ I cant believe put Butch nect to me .. why not Kaoru .. no offense kaoru .. WAIT she cant hear me.} I facepalm catching Bu- Takato's attention and he smirks and i send him an annoyed face. " Okay class we all know halloween is coming around ." Cheers and whistles are heard around the class. " And i've been thinking why not have a little with you partner next to you and a few other partners i want you to make a horror film." says and a few groans erupt through the class from girls but most guys smirk probably with the thought of freaking girls out. " Well didnt we pick a good time to start school." I hear Butch say smirking and I look over at him. " Yeah right. You dont seem like a good to have good timing." I smirk and he glares my way and i put an innocent smile on my face before getting up and walking over to the girls.

"What was that all about?" Miyako asked as i sat on a desk putting my feet onto the chair infront of me getting a sigh from our teacher but nothing more. "So now we have to work with the rowdyruff boys z." Momoko whispers and Kaoru groans. " Well we might as well try to do our best." Miyako says. " I dont see a reason to." Kaoru groans somemore putting her face in her hands. "Winner gets their movie shown on tv Halloween night." I smirk and people around us gasp and the classroom gets louder with everyone talking at once." Are you serious?" Momoko ask looking at me shocked. "Yeah they do this every year my sister told me about she did it 2 years ago." I say shrugging my shoulders leaning back on the desk as the guys walk over.

"Well im pretty sure you lovely ladies are just dieing to work with us so lets get started." The boys say winking at and Momoko blush immediately and i see a faint shade of pink flash on Kaoru's cheeks. Im more annoyed of them then anything. Especially Burn. I hate him with a burning passion [ PUN INTENDED xD ]. I can never forgive him for what he did to me or what his brother's did to the girls.

~Oh Yeah Flashback Yeah~

Third Person POV

The girls are 11 and Misaki has been living in japan for about a month now and everything is going great. There just hanging out a the lab with Professor and Ken. Miyako is wearing a baby pink shirt with a dark blue heart on the left side of her shirt, white jean shorts and baby blue flip hair still in her two ponytails and her bangs our pined back with a blue is wearing a dark pink dress with light pink small cherry blossoms around it. Shes wear matching pink flip flops her hair is still in the big red is wearing a green shirt that says her name printed on the back in white letters and black cargo pants and green vans. Her hair is hidden under her hat but you can see her bangs and some of her hair that falls to her is wearing an orange crop top that says "VOLLEYBALL!" in white with a volleyball as the ., a white tank top and black skinny jeans with her favorite orange vans. She left her hair down in the natural waviness.

Momoko and Misaki were eating sweets whike Kaoru and Miyako was seating on the couch: Kaoru watching a soccer game and Miyako flipping through a fashion were all just relaxing villians had caused in trouble and it was quite girls could actually relax during their vacay until peach said the words they really down want to here.

" Powerpuff Girls Z we need you da wan." the cute talking dog peach said. " Ugh. Here we go again." Kaoru groaned standing up and stretching.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Zooming Dragonfly!"

"Fighting Love, Science Legend, Powerpuff Girls Z." We all shout together getting into our stood tall in the middle with one foot flat on the ground and the other a few inches away leaning towards her right with one fist in the air and one facing the had the same footing as Momoko but one fist was thrust foward while the other was tucked in. Miyako was on her knees with her hand in the air in a guitar pose. Misaki was next to Momoko between her and Miyako and she had her left foot flat on the ground with the other a few inches away slightly bent and she had one arms tucked in fist.

"Well who is it this time." I say yawning and Momoko looks up with a very annoyed experssion.

"The RowdyRuff Boys Z."


	5. Flashback?

**_Still Flashback! ~_**

**Misaki's POV**

**" Your kidding right?"**

**BC asked groaning as her grip tightened on her huge green hammer.**

**" I don't kid."**

**Leader Girl said saying as she began flying out of the lab with the 4 of us trailing along. The flight was so quiet I couldn't bare it any longer. I did the only thing I could think of .. Or the only thing I wanted to think of.**

**" I don't see why your so mad Bc we allll know you like Butch"**

**A small smirk tugged at my lips when I saw my green friend's face heated up with rage and embarrassment. I knew what was coming next to I readied myself to dug.**

**" Why you! "**

**Buttercup growled swinging her hammer at me in which I curved my back doing a back bend in mid-air. I'm just that awesome. I kicked my feet over before blasting off leaving a orange trail in the sky behind me. I could hear BC behind me growling and mumbling very unfriendly things as she chased me in the sky leaving a green streak behind her. I glance behind myself for a second to see her frozen in mid-air with a huge scowl on her face. Confuzzled I turned around to come Face-to-Chest with someone ... Someone orange.**

**" You want me that bad "**

**I hear the most irritating, immature voice ever. And it came from my own counterpart Burn. I glance up at him and see him smirking down at me and I glare up at him as I fly away from him.**

**" Awh don't be like that Dragonfly." **

**I hear burn say before I fly off away from him. Something doesn't seem right. Something's ... Off? Idk but i feel like I need to get away from Burn. When I'm a good distance away I land on a building to see the sun beginning to set. My brown hair blows in the wind behind me as I stare out at the sun. I was so captivated by the beauty I didn't hear Burn land behind me.**

**" There you are."**

**He whispers grabbing my arm before I could run again. I struggle in his grip before throwing a punch at him in which he catches with his other hand. I struggle looking up at him before slowly stopping.**

**" What do you want!"**

**I scream at him as we slowly releases my arms as I back away a few feet.**

**" I want you ."**

**Burn whispers. I must be going crazy. I check my hearing and tell myself as much info about myself to realize I did hear what I just heard.**

**" You .. Want .. Me?"**

**I questioned tilting my head softly to the left as he walks closer to me. My feet automatically walk backwards and I trip over the roof and gasp as I fell myself falling. Before I could get to far I feel someone wrap my arms around my waist. I look up to see Burn looking at me softly. He pulls me up softly and somehow I can bring myself to pull away. Instead I feel myself being pulled closer. Soon enough I feel our foreheads pressed together and were centimeters apart. Before anything else could happen I hear a crash behind me and look to see Blossom , Bubbles , and Buttercup are thrown on the concrete bleeding and unconscious. I gasp and pull away from Burn with tears in my eyes but his just smirking evilly. **

**" Surprise. "**

**He says kicking me in the face and I fall off the roof and into the concrete bleeding down the side of my face and out my mouth. My visions becomes blurry as I fell myself drifting away. The last thing I see is the RRBZ laughing at us.**

**I vowed never to forgive them after that.**

**_~ Le End of Flash Back_**

**Miyako's POV**

**I glance over worriedly at Misaki who has been looking at the RRBZ for a while now. She has said anything and I can see pain written on her face. Soon tears began to spill out of her eyes.**

**" Umm Misaki."**

**My attention is snapped to Takato who called Misaki's name. He actually sorta looks a bit worried about her but when he glances over at me his face returns emotionally. I see Kaoru glance back in forward between us two and I send her a sign ill tell her later and she nods off.**

**Misaki seems to have snapped back in to reality and wipes the tears off her eyes and glares at Hiroshi who looks confuzzled but she just sits next to Momoko who whispers some encouraging words in her ears. **

**" So how about we make a horror music film?"**

**Kaoru suggests and Everybody seems to have a smile grow on their face. I can tell we just found something in common.**

Well not the best chapter but I hope you guys like (:

xxDragonfly


End file.
